The Applicant is aware that some countries are experiencing substantial economic growth and this may present a problem in power intensive sectors such as mining, infrastructure construction, manufacturing and the like. Such growth can only be sustained with adequate electricity infrastructure and supply. Inadequate electricity supply will have a negative effect on economic growth and loads may have to be controlled effectively in cases of inadequate supply. Electricity supply companies with supply deficiencies (that is where demand exceeds supply) need to manage their consumer load to ensure that electricity is used efficiently, electricity is not wasted, electricity supply is prioritised and targeted at the right consumer segment.
Accordingly, the Applicant wishes to provide a method of demand side electrical load management which will eliminate or at least alleviate some of the aforementioned drawbacks.